Chaska's Pack
by White Wolf of the C.O.C.A
Summary: The story of a wolf pack in the Wheel of Time World. Perrin is seen throughout the story. The names of the wolves are Native American names. Chaska means Star or Star Goddess in Quechua and Inca. Yaxkin means New Sun in Yucateco Maya.
1. Chapter 1

Chaska's blue eyes sparkled in the glow of the stars. Her black nose sniffed the air and caught the scent of an injured doe. She let out a howl that echoed in the rifts of the mountains. The hunt was on.

From where he stood Perrin, or Young Bull as the Wolves knew him, could hear the howl of the young she wolf. _I will not let them in, _he thought, as he remembered the village boy, who had been captured in the snare of the Wolves' minds and forgotten his humanity all together.

The pack followed Chaska as she ran after the lame animal. After months of starvation, the famine had subsided. They would gorge on deer tonight.

Yaxkin saw his mate jump onto the doe's flank. They both tumbled to the ground as Chaska's weight alone pulled the animal down. He ran to grab the animal's neck to make it a swift and easy kill. The fight was over and he ripped into the animal's side and the pack ate fitfully that night.

Perrin had gone out into the woods for a night ride to calm his nerves. He could see the wolf that had given the hunt cry. She and her pack had brought down a deer and were now sleeping with their bellies full of meat. The white wolf woke and her blue eyes met with his own golden eyes. _Young Bull, we meet at last_, she said. _What do you want, she wolf_, Perrin said. _What is the meaning of your anger? _Chaska replied. _I am tired of your kind, Chaska. Wherever I go, I cannot escape the minds of wolves. Even in sleep, I am haunted by your presence._ Chaska grew wary._ Why must we be a source of fear for you, brother? All of us are one. _Perrin shifted in his saddle. _I am not your brother, I am a man, _Perrin shouted. _Why do you reject who you are? You may be a man on the outside but your nature is of the Wolf. We are all brothers and sisters. One who does not except himself may just as well reject life entirely. If you wish to die, I can make it swift. Your spirit will roam freely in the World of Dreams. _Perrin did not reply and rode out of the Wolf's resting place into the night.

Chaska watched Young Bull leave. _His mind in much pain, _she thought. Chaska walked over to her mate, Yaxkin and rested her head on his back. She was soon asleep and her thoughts drifted in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tuatha' an

Chaska could hear the echo of a song from their spot inside the forest. Her sharp ears recognized every note of the beautiful songs of the Traveling People. The smoke started to rise above the treetops from their fire. Chaska always marveled a man's fire, giving warmth and light at one moment and rage and destruction at another. _Humans are a mystery to me_, Chaska thought as she gazed at mother moon. She let out a long, glorious howl that woke every being in the forest, human and animal alike.

The Tinkers sat with their giant dogs and wagons, bathing in the warmth and happiness of their little camp. One of the dogs started to growl, as he heard Chaska's howl. The Traveling People stopped and listened to the white wolf and all were bewildered at the beautiful wildness of the call. "I wish I could run and be free of all responsibility like the wolves," one teenage girl said to her friend. "Don't we all," her companion replied.

But all will soon learn that not everyone is so respectful of the wolf.

Chaska was restless. Her mind wandered, unable to sleep, unable to stop the torrent of thoughts that paced across her brain. _There is so much to know. So much to do. _She thought to herself. _Why must I be trapped in this cage of normal life? I am caged in. Caged in my own body. I want to soar with the eagle, travel through the lands. I know nothing of the regions outside our pack boundaries._

_I'll take a midnight walk, maybe it will clam my sleepless mind. Tire and exhaust me until I must rest, _Chaska thought.

She ran and ran and soon reached the Tinker camp. As always, the Mastiffs came to guard their home and their people or what they thought was their pack. Chaska had encountered the dogs before and kept walking; she knew the great canines would not harm her. They eventually left her, reliving their taunting was useless. The Tuatha'an soon spotted Chaska and did not know why a lone wolf was traveling in their camp. Usually these canines are wary of people and dare not approach a lone human, let alone their whole camp. The wolf was doing no harm to them and they decided to let it walk, but they kept watching them, curious of the strange white creature that had crossed their path. One child even said, "Look at the big white doggy. Can we keep her?" His mother hushed her boy and Chaska barely gave him a backward glance and kept walking. She was so intent on her stroll that she did not even notice the girl who had spoken of living with the wolves was following close behind her, intent on joining her pack.


End file.
